Gusty love
by KiraStorm
Summary: See the missing scenes that were not in the show, Major Crimes,giving plenty of Gusty loves! (For everyone who keeps asking, yes I'm placing the chapters order as they occurred or would have occured!)
1. Who's Rusty Beck

Who's Rusty Beck?

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _It had been months since Marianna bolted from him in Las Vegas. He kept calling her phone in hopes that she would answer and let him know she and Paloma were alright. But it had been nearly a year since she vanished without a trace._

 _Each night he called her phone in hopes of her answering, but she never answered. After his first message, he soon realized that Marianna wasn't dilgent about keeping her voice mail clear. He hadn't been able to leave another message since._

 _"You're going to drive yourself insane, Gus," His elderly employer harped on about, "Why again couldn't you file a missing persons report now, son."_

 _"The officer, i spoke to said I had no grounds to file as I'm not their parent or guardian." It left a bitter taste in his mouth. He had shown the officers the respect, they obviously didn't deserve. He was their brother, how could the law say he had no right to file them as missing!_

 _"You should give up, my boy." The old man sighed, " You would need a miracle to find them."_

 _That night Gus dragged his tired and worn body up the stairs to his ratty apartment. His hope of ever seeing either of his sisters wore more on him then the hard labor he endured.As he followed through his nightly routine, Gus soon found himself starinstaring down at his sister's phone number. He struggled with the knowledge that she would again not answer. But as he was about to put his phone on the nightstand, a sensation in the pit of his stomach told him to try once more._

 _Picking his phone up once more he dialed the number waiting to hear his sister's voice recording."Hi," Came a male voice over the phone, "If you are looking for the girl who calls herself Alice first you are going to talk to me. Please leave your name and number and I will get back to you." Gus shot up in bed. Hope rang in his ears and heart, "My name is Gustavo Wallace -" rattled off his phone number in hope that the man from the voice mail would get back to him sooner.For the first time in months, he rested easily knowing someone was looking for him. As he searched for Marianna and Paloma._

 ** _Two days later_**

 _As he mopped the bar floor, he felt his phone go off in his pocket. He had waited for the mysterious man from the voicemail to call. But so far, it had been fruitless, the man had yet to reply. He was starting to feel the burden of hopelessness once more._

 _As his phone started to go off once more, it was the fourth time in a row. Annoyed, he pulled his phone out to deny the call, when he noticed that the number wasn't one he was familiar with. Tapping accept on the screen, he barked into the phone, "What!?"_

 _"Um? Is this Gustavo Wallace?"_

 _"Yeah, who's this?" He snapped annoyed that this person had called his phone but even more that the guy at the other end knew who he was._

 _"My name is Rusty Beck, but that name probably doesn't mean anything to you." Gus want to hang up on and was going to when he said, "I'm returning the message you left on Alice's voicemail two days ago. I aplogize for not returning it sooner. But there was an emergency that needed my attention."_

 _Gus froze, "Is she alright!? What about Paloma? Is she with Mari?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Mr. Wallace but due tothe cirrcumstances involve Alice, I would need confirmation that you are who you say you are."_

 _"And how do I do that," He tried to reigh in his temper, this guy was his only chance at finding Marianna. He couldn't blow it. "Well, first how about telling me where you are, to start with."_

 _"Baltimore, what about you?" He would only if he got some answers._

 _"West L.A." That hadn't been what he wanted to hear. L.A. was literally on the other side of the country from him._

 _"Damit," thinking quickly before he could lose his chance, "Give me a week to make arrangements and I'll be out there!" He would have to pull some extra shifts to make up the expenses but if it meant getting his sister back. So, be it!_

 _"Umm, ok.? I could pick you up from L.A.X., if you want?"_

 _"No, just give me the address of where to meet you and I'll be there." He snapped._

 _"Umm..., okay, I'll have to get back to you on that, but sure, yeah I'll see you in a week then Mr. Wallace." Before Gus could correct him, Rusty had already hung up_.

 ** _Present Day L.A._**

He couldn't believe how close he was to finding Marianna. But first he had to meet with Rusty Beck. He imagined him to be in his late forties-early fifties with greasy slick back hair and ponch belly. He didn't trust the image in his head. Would he want money for information on Marianna? Was it a scam? Did the guy even know where she was?

Hundreds of thoughts raced through his mind as he cleaned up in the ratty motel he rented for the night. He needed to find Marianna, that was his goal, right now.

He called for a cab and waited by the stairs for it. Having already handed over his room key. Praying he wouldn't have to come back here.

He didn't know how to prove himself to Rusty. But he knew he had to try. He had to find some way. Maybe, Rusty would give him something to work with, because he spent the last week trying to figure out a way prove who he was to Marianna.

As his cab, pulled up to the Lunch Cafe, he knew on instinct why Rusty choose this place to meet. He could see the security cameras all over. _Has to be the safest place in the city,_ he thought losing count on how many cameras there were.

As he crossed the street he noticed the outside occupants. There was a couple eating lunch. And a man in a suit, who he assumed was Rusty Beck, that fit the image in his head with his round belly straining against the confines of his suit jacket. There were also two boys around his own age sitting at opposite tables of each other. One had gelled brown hair intent on his phone, the other had brown hair with blond highlights, he was paging through a leather bound book. The guy was dressed in a blue tee and a plaid shirt, he peaked his interest when he looked at him.

As he entered the outdoor seating area, it wasn't the man in the suit that greeted him, no. To his up most surprise, just as he was coming up to the blond's table. The guy stood up and held out his hand, "Gustavo Wallace?" Stunned he merely nodded, "Rusty Beck, thank you for coming out here to speak with me."

"Gus. Gus please." Rusty gestured for him to take the seat across from him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Brunette come to attention, and give a nod. So, he came with back up. In case things got a little hairy. Did he do a background check on him and find his arrest record? Oh, hell he was in trouble if so. Maybe clocking his _step-father_ wasn't such a good idea.

"I don't want to make you feel awkward but before we go on I'd like to record our conversation is that okay?"

"What for?

"Legally I need your permission and to be honest I'm a journalist writing a story about your sister, i mean sisters."

"Really? Your a journalist?" He looked really young to be one but who knew, "Really?"

"And I need to be sure you are who you say you are before we go ahead." Why did that sound like a threat, he wondered.

"Ok, you can record me..."

"Okay...thank you."

"How am I suppose to prove myself to you."

"Well, I know your sister as Alice Herrera but that's not her real name, is it?"

"No, it's not. Her real name is Marianna Wallace." Gus watched _Rusty's_ reaction to her name. He was... _stunned_? Why? Mari probably didn't go by that name anymore. But he looked pleased to hear the name, so maybe she told him.

"Marianna Wallace, okay." He quickly jotted down something in his notebook. "And how did you lose touch with Marianna and Paloma?"

Gus felt a chilling sensation go up his spine, "Why are you asking me that?"

"Anybody can know their names."

"Okay, fine." Gus felt his anger rising, " my father died when I was fifteen. My mother started hanging out with a terrible guy and I ran off as soon as I could joined the Army went to Afghanistan and when I got back I... I.."

"When you got back..." Rusty nudged.

" Everyone was gone! My mother, her Asshole boyfriend Greg, and my little sisters!" He chocked out., " I should have stayed and proteccted them. Marianna begged me to stay but I didn't... I understand why she is having trouble forgiving me, but please let me see her. And let me make my case." He knew he was on the edge of begging but when he saw how Rusty seemed to squirm in his seat at his request to see Marianna sent red flags up.

"Umm... some of Alice's, I mean Marianna's teeth were knocked out," He saw the heat in his eyes for Marianna's suffering, There were burn marks on her shoulders. Now how can I know, how can I be sure that you weren't the one responsible for those things!"

Gus felt his stomach start to roil, _burn marks,_ he felt his shoulder start to ache at phantom pains that had long since faded, "Marianna tell you that was me?" Rusty didn't reply, knowing his only course of action. He pulled back the strap of his undershirt to show, his own burns. "I had cause to go! I wasn't good enough to leave my sisters behind like that but I had cause!" He heard the scrapping of a chair and from the corner of his eyes he saw the brunette nod before leave. Guess he felt Rusty was safe with me, he thought bitterly, "You satisfied now Mr. Journalist!" He knew he was being aggressive and little defensive. "Can I see Marianna and is Paloma still with her? You haven't mentioned her at all!" Panic began to simmer in his stomach.

Sighing, Rusty closed his notebook, before leaning forward, "This concludes this interview with Gustavo Wallace-" he went on stating the time, date and location. Before he slipped his phone into his pocket. "Sorry, about that, my mother would have my head if I didn't follow the proper procedures." He chuckled, "She's a stickler for the rules, any rules." He stated, "I can't say much on Paloma because she wasn't with Marianna. And from what I have deduced, Marianna didn't know where she is either. Just that she was last heard of being in L.A."

The guy's demeanor had changed drastically, after shutting off the recording. "Paloma is in L.A.? You're sure?"

"Yes, I have spent the last two months looking over Marianna's tracks from her stay at a shelter in Las Vegas to her arriving here in L.A."

"Can you take me to Marianna? I need..." he held his hand up to hold off my pleading.

"I will take you to see Marianna but first there are some people that you need to meet with before you can see her. They'll have more information on your sister then I do." With that he got up from the table and put a ten on the table. Even though they hadn't ordered. As he walked away he tossed over his shoulder, "You coming? Contrary to what my mother would say my driving is not that bad."

Gus grabbed his bag hurried after him, "You mean it!?"

"Yeah, but you won't like what they have to say."

"How can you know that?"

"Just trust me, you won't..."

The look Rusty gave him was one of pain and anguish, "okay." They stopped next to silver Audi, "Well, how can I know I can trust you?"

Rusty looked over at him before placing his notebook on top of his car. And with one hand lifted up his own shirt. It took a moment for Gus to see what Rusty was showing him. Rusty may look lean but he was toned! Then he saw them there were a few but enough to know it wasn't an accident. "How?" Rusty dropped his shirt to cover the scars that decorated his chest.

"I witnessed something. A person wanted no witnesses to,"

"But how?"

"After hitting me with a shovel to the head, he shoved me off a cliff. Left me for dead." His voice took on a deadly tone. "Or so he thought, he was sentenced to death row last year."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be! I'm telling you this, so you know Marianna isn't just a story for me, its personal!" He circled around the unlocking it as he went, "now are you coming or what?!" he snapped as he climbed in.

Gus didn't even hesitate. He knew what it took to bare the burden of those scars. "Thank you," he said as he climbed in.

"Don't thank me," Rusty said as he easied into traffic.


	2. Kidnapping

Rusty B.- How are you doing?

Gus - Miserable but hanging in there.

Rusty B. - I'm sorry about what happened, I'm sorry about Marianna

Gus - its okay

Gus - Thanks for bothering to look for me

Rusty B. - it wasn't a bother, I'm just glad I was able to help.

Rusty B. - sorry things didn't end the way you wanted them to

Gus - thanks but not necessary, you were looking when everyone one else stopped.

Gus- I owe you one.

Gus- a big one.

Rusty B. - You don't, but how are you really?

Gus - Bored

Gus - Lieutenant Flynn has me on lock down

Gus - You?

Rusty B - just getting out of psychology

Gus - Fun?

Rusty B. - No

Rusty B. - but i did realize that if I had ten bucks for every word my professor used that had more then nine letters in it I'd be rich

Gus - LOL What no twenty bill words yet?

Rusty B. - no not yet but he was only covering the behavioral growth in children and young adults

Gus - huh?

Rusty B. - My point exactly

Gus - Any plans after classes?

Rusty B. - Yes, Andy wanted my help with something.

Gus - ooh

Rusty B. - Y?

Gus - nothing... just bored. What does he want your help with?

Rusty B. - I gotta go but I'll let you know. Off to phyc ED.

Gus - Have fun?

Rusty B. - LOL! Mom thought it might be helpful!

Gus - How?

Rusty B. - g2g

Gus - Kk

 **2 Hours Later**

"So, Hobbs wants you to stay put till the two of you can come to an agreement of terms." Andy said as he retied his tie, adjusting it just so, "You should hear her out, Gus. She wants to make sure your sister's killer doesn't get a 'get out of jail free' card."

"What else is there to do or say Paloma is out there and Mariana is dead!" It was the same old agruement the last few days, "I need to focus on Paloma!"

"Alright, let me see what I can do, but for now sit tight.",

"Fine," he huffed out, knowing Andy was being nice letting him stay in his apartment, his dad always said not to bite the hand that feeds you, "Good luck at your...umm crime scene?"

Andy chuckled, "luck isn't needed, kid, but I'll be careful." He patted Gus on the shoulder before heading for the door. Shutting and locking it behind him.

"Ohh, shoot! I forgot to ask what he was having Rusty do for him?" Gus muttered, he looked at his phone. He had been happy to hear from Rusty.

The guy was cute and very smart. He had never known Marianna, but he was able to tell Gus what she was thinking. Why she did what she did? Even when he couldn't wrap his head around it. The who's and the why's, were important to him. And Rusty understood that. Talking with him had easied the weight that burdened him. Rusty was kind, he didn't blame him for leaving. Had even admonished that it was probably for the best. Him being there wouldn't have stopped the abuse. If anything it could've made things worse!

He also got the sneaking suspicion that Rusty was also gay, but he never broached the subject with him. He was careful to tiptoe around the subject. He never openly asked, but he didn't want to offend Rusty if he was wrong.

He liked Rusty...alot but was unwilling to upset things if Rusty didn't feel the same way about him. -Gus was yanked from his thoughts as a knock came from the door. Not bothering to check the peep hole he opened the door asking, "Andy did you forget something?" Only to come face to face with the devil himself. Rusty stood there in the hallway. "Sorry, I thought you were Andy!"

"I get that," They stood in the door way for what seemed hours before Gus asked,"Umm, so what are you doing here," He asked, stepping aside to let Rusty in.

"I'm kidnapping you."

"Excuse _Me?_ "

"I figured you're about to chew through the walls from being cooped up in here. So, I thought you might like an escape from perdition. So, I've come to kidnap you!"

Gus busted up laughing, "Does your mom know about this?"

"No, but I planned on leaving a note. So, lets go!"

Gus turned and grabbed his wallet and the spare set of keys Andy gave him. As Rusty wrote his "Ransom" note, leaving it on the table beside the door. "What makes you think I'm going crazy in here," he asked as they left the apartment. Locking it behind them.

"Because once upon a time I would have killed to have someone come rescue me from the depths of obscurity."

"Really? Now that sounds like a fairy tale story worth telling."

"More like a nightmare."

"Come on, you can't say something and not expect me to ask for details if not the whole story." They had made it to where Rusty had parked.

"It's not a story worth telling," Rusty avoided eye contact before adding, "at least not yet anyways. I rather you get to know me before I tell my story."

"That bad?" Gus asked, sliding into the passenger seat.

"It's an Epic tale, full of love, hate, rebirth, tragedy, death and murder but most importantly it's enlightenment." Rusty said joining him in the car.

"Sounds like a tale of two cities."

"More like Macbeth."

"So, a definitely heavy read?"

"Something like that." Rusty said turning over the ignition. "Pizza or burgers?" He asked changing the subject.

"Pizza!" They said in unison, smile to each other they took off.

 **1 Hour Later**

"Where is HE!?" Andy shouted through the empty apartment.

"Andy."

"Where could he possibly have gone!?" Andy was beginning to panic. As the rest of the unit minus Sharon scoured the apartment. Sharon merely stood at the door looking at a piece of paper that had been left on the table.

"Andy!" She shouted, over his rising panic.

"Yeah?"

"He's been kidnapped...

"What!!"

The unit came to stand around her. As she read aloud, "by the time you're reading this I have successfully kidnapped your prisoner. He will be returned upon the meeting of the following demands. One, he no longer feels like bolting for the door when left to his own devices. Two, he's tired and wants to go to bed. And three, when the lot of you join us for dinner after tracking my phone! Love, your kidnapper Rusty!"

"What the hell?!" Lieutenant Provenza snapped.

"Rusty took him to dinner." Amy said while Tao was slready tracking Rusty's phone.

"Looks like we're going to dinner." Julio said.

"I've got them!"

"Well, lets go get them!" The unit filed out of Andy's apartment laughing and talking about the latest case.


	3. Fight for the Victim

Fighting for the Victim

Rusty was nervous, after Slider's Attorney had sepeoned him to testify on Slider's behave. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Bobby's summons right in front of Gus had been humiliating.

But he knew from experience that people like Bobby Monroe didn't always do their research.

As Bobby kept up a firing of questions. It was obvious that Bobby wanted to tilt the facts to suit Slider's case. Rusty wasn't about to let that happen.

"He wasn't on the streets for his entire teen's. Do you want me to talk about that?" Rusty used his poker face, Jack Rayder had taught him.

Confused by the question, Bobby replied with a quick 'no', "But he was for a time a unsupervised Minor with nobody there to care for him."

Bingo, he thought. "Yes, but the same can be said for me."

"Excuse me?" The look of utter confusion on Bobby's face told Rusty exactly where to go from there.

"My mother and her boyfriend abandoned me when I was fifteen. The victim was also fifteen with no one there to care for her. And neither of us killed anyone."

"Wouldn't you _say_ that Greg is a **victim** of institutional neglect?"

"Yes, society may have neglected him but it didn't force him to do Meth. That was a choice. And I'm sorry but when I hear the word victim I think of Marianna. Not your client." The stunned silence that came next was deafing.

Rusty chanced a look over at Judge Grove and saw him smiling. He knew what the judge thought, that he had the potential to be more then a Journalist. Looking back into the courtroom, his eyes fell on Gus. He look right at him. It was then that he knew, that Gus knew. Rusty was forever on his side. That he, out of everyone in that courtroom. The youngman, he believed had lied and decieved him was the only person, who could understand what he had gone through. What his sister had gone through.

"Does the defense have any questions for the witness." Judge Grove asked of DDA Hobbs. Rusty's eyes flashed in her direction, there he saw another smile.

"The Defense has no questions for this witness."

"Mr. Beck, you are dismissed."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Rusty left the stand. His eyes focused on the back of the courtroom, where Sharon sat with part of her unit. The unit that had quickly become his family in every way. He walked right pass Gus without acknowledging him and went straight for Sharon's side.

She gave him a proud smile and wrapped him in a hug. "You did good, Rusty."

They sat in the back of the courtroom, while Bobby and Andrea questioned Greg about his role in Marianna's murder. The more Greg spoke, the more finial the jury's decision was.

"No more questions, your Honor." Andrea stated without further ado.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, it is now time for you to delibrerate on Mr. Rasenick sentencing. If you have any questions please communicate them through the jury. We will reconvene once you have reached a decision. That is all." Judge Grove announced as the jury perpared to leave.

"Well, that Dirtbag really hung himself in the end." Andy said as they stood to watch Slider be taken away.

"He sure did," Tao replied just shaking his head.

"Well, he earned ever moment of whats about to happen." Julio said as they lead the prosession out of the courtroom.

 **Gus**

Gus stood off to the side, watching Rusty with Captain Raydar. He could see the truth of his words. Rusty knew what it meant to be a victim. He had walked in Marianna's shoes. Had seen people like Greg Moore up close and personal. He had obviously put his past to rest. But here he was ready to dig it up again for a girl he never knew.

Gus could have kicked himself. He hadn't trusted Rusty. The guy went through so much work to find him and give Marianna back her identity. He never bothered to ask why.

 _Abandoned_ , the word kept reverberating in his mind. He never would have guessed, he knew Rusty had been in the Foster system. But not much else. Making a mental note to watch his vlog when he got back to his motel room. All the while wondering what Rusty had to do to survive on the streets of L.A.

"Excuse me, Captain-" Lieutenant Provenza called, Gus was fond of the older detective. As the lieutenant and Captain Raydar huddled together in the busy hall Gus used his Jedi mind trick to get Rusty to look his way.

BINGO!

The young man turned around obviously sensing his gance fixed on his back. He wanted to smile but couldn't work up the energy to make it pleasant.


	4. Dating?

**_Dating?_**

"Well, everything seems to be in order, Mr. Wallace." Aiden announced as he shuffled Gus' reseme. Getting to his feet he held out a hand, Welcome to Serve, Mr. Wallace. You start at the first of the year."

He shook Aiden's offfered hand vigorously, " Thank you, Sir." He couldn't believe his luck. Paloma was safe and he had a new close to her. Marianna's killer is on death row. Things were looking better for his coming year.

He thought back to the courthouse and Rusty asking him to lunch.He knew he shouldn't read too much into it. But he couldn't help it. Rusty was the reason he found Marianna and Paloma.He wished like crazy that Marianna hadn't died but over the past few weeks he had come to terms with it. He honestly believed that he would never speak to his mother again after what she let happen to them.

Leaving the restaurant he looked at his watch. It was four and he was feeling more in the Christmas spirit now that his life was less up in the air. He flagged down a taxi knowing he would have to hurry if he was going to make it in time.

 _ **LAPD** **P.A.B.**_

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" the elderly woman at the front desk looked up at Gus. "Could I get a visitor pass, please?" He flashed her a winning smile.

Batting her eyelashes stunned, she asked, "What division, Sir?"

"Major Crimes." Came a voice behind him. Turning he saw Rusty, loaded down with bags of food.

"Ohhh, Russell!" The woman shriek! _Russell?_ She came around the desk and hugged a defenseless Rusty. Who looked terrified, but quickly smiled as the woman pulled away and started pinching his cheeks!

"Maybelle, the visitors pass?" Rusty nudged the woman back, Gus could see the red marks on his cheeks and could just bet they weren't from her pinching them.

"Ohh, right sorry, Dear!" She gushed, " You have gotten even more handsome since I left."

"Thank you." Rusty replied asking, "How did the surgery go over?"

"Very well, I know when it will rain but apart from that. Its been good, Deary." She said as handed the two boys, thier visitor passes. "Tell your mom, I said hello!"

"Will do," He playfully saluted the woman. Before gesturing Gus ahead of him.

As they stood in front of the elevators, Rusty asked, "Feeling more in the Christmas spirit?"

Turning a look on him, that was as impish as the smile he gave Maybelle. "Didn't want to disappoint everyone." Rusty grinned, before rolling his eyes.

"Sure, you didn't."

"Where is everyone?"

"Most of the unit is trying to locate a spree killer."

"Spree killer?"

"Its a type of killer, much like a family annihilator. Is a person with a list of people whom in some way only known to the killer has let them down or subsequently offended them. The person their after right now has already killed realtor and a professor, as well kidnapping his own brother. It looks like the guy's next target is his former sister-in-law."

"Sounds...messy?"

Rusty chuckled, "It wouldn't be murder if it was neat."

"You sound like a officer."

"Yeah, well, I've had six years of watching them at it."

"Yeah, umm...I wanted to ask you about that since you mentioned it on the stand."

"Ask me what?" Rusty inquired.

"How did you end up here?"

"Huh?" Rusty looked confused, "I drove, Mom keeps a spare vehicle for when my siblings visit."

"No, i mean, here as in this moment. Not the building but... you said you were living on the streets of L.A. How did you end up here with the LAPD?"

Gus felt Rusty stiffen, at the mention of his past. He felt him struggling with a inner his demons. Not taking his off the elevator doors, he said softly, "It not a pretty story, I like to tell." Gus noticed Rusty absently rubbing his forehead.

"I fought a war surrounded by enemies, there is nothing you can say that can scare me off."

"Don't be too sure about that." Rusty muttered, as the doors slid open. They stepped into the elevator, Rusty reached over and pressed thier floor.

"What about how you survived on the streets, how did you manage to survive two years on your own?"

Rusty froze briefly, before stating in a cold voice, "Don't talk about it."

"Come on it couldn't be that bad, otherwise you would have an arrest record, right?"

He turned and looked at Gus, with a cold calculating look, "Just because I was never caught, doesn't mean it wasn't bad."

"I know it wasn't drugs, you mentioned that like Marianna, you stayed clean. Then what could you have done?"

"Lets go with it was traumatic enough that I still go to therapy, ok!" He snapped, just as the elevator doors opened up. "Can you please drop it?"

"Ahh, sure?"

Rusty rolled his eyes knowing full well, that he was only molitfied for the moment and that this conversation was no where near over. "Come on, we have a party to set up!" He grabbed Gus' free hand and towed him to the murder room.

"Hi, Andrea!"

"Rusty." She gave a formal nod and returned her attention to the monitor.

"What's happened?"

"We've caught up to the killler?"

"Is the former in-law alright?"

"Yes, we got to her in time," The lieutenant said, "Now, the lunatic wants to go down in flames," The lieutenant turned away from the monitor, "In the literal sense."

"What!!" The two shouted.

"Don't worry Julio just pushed the guy into the pool!" Andrea said still watching the monitor.

"You're kidding!" Provenza shouted turning back to the monitor, just in time for Julio to knock out the hysterical killer. "Well, you can't get this on the YouTube!"

Everyone in the room busted up laughing. "No, you can't lieutenant." Rusty chuckled, "We'll be in the break room setting up for the party.

"Okay, Rusty. I'll let Sharon know you're here," Turning away from the monitor as he texted Sharon. Looking up, only to realize that Rusty wasn't alone. "Well, Gus, its good to see you. Come for the free food?"

"Nah, Rusty invited me."

"I didn't want him to spend Christmas alone, on today of all days."

The lieutenant nodded sagely, Andrea was just telling me about the verdict. Congrats, Gus. And you, too, kiddo! Great work."

"Yeah, and try to stay out of the witness stand, would you." Andrea commented, peeling her eyes from the monitor, "though you do make an excellent character witness." She smirked.

"I'll try, but no promises," He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Can't have Judge Grove miss me." That had the pair laughing. Gus couldn't help but feel like he was missing something.

"Now, we'll be in the break room, we don't need to be a witness to whatever you have planned."

"Alright," The lieutenant said but call after the retreating pair, "Oh, Rusty!"

"Yeah, lieutenant?" He called over his shoulder.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Laughing Rusty called back down the hall, "Got it! No running or climbing!" Gus could hear Andrea laughing over the lieutenant's cursing!

"What was that about?"

Smiling Rusty replied, "Family joke." Looking over at Gus he says, "Maybe, you'll be around to catch on." He hinted.

"Maybe." He gave a silent appraisal of Rusty's lean frame.


	5. Therapy! Crazy or Stressed

He was ready to do murder himself. If they didn't find Stroh soon.It was one thing to find out your boyfriend was cheating on you. Simple solution: break up with him. Done game over! But when said ex-boyfriend keeps showing up at your work. Begging for another chance. Trying everything from aplogises to jealousy. But then continues to discuss your 'relationship' with random people. One being a serial murder you help put behind bars that they escaped from and were now hunting you. Thus making him a secondary target. And now being stuck in the same protective detail together. Things were now intense.

"Would you stop pacing! You're going to wear a hole in the floor!" Rusty snapped looking up from his laptop, as Gus did another lap of the living room floor.

"How come you're not pacing?" Gus asked.

"I don't care to meet the downstairs neighbors," Rusty quipped returning to his laptop. Sighing, "Six years, Gus, I've lived with him wanting me dead. The day they lost sights of him. I told Sharon I would not let him control my life. I wouldn't be a prisoner of my fear. He might have escape his But I wasn't taking his place. I would not let myself be trapped; while he was free. So, I canceled my protective detail. I wasn't about to let the bastard win."

"But how? This thing has me jumping out of my skin and i would say i'm not easily freaked out. But this," his hand waved around in the air, "is worse then chainsaw masscre, IT and scream all together. And you're just sitting there typing as if this is an everyday thing, you can't stomach horror movies but you have a serial killer after you and you're not scared."

"You're right, I am sitting here like its an everyday thing, because this has been my life since I was sixteen and running for my life from him in a woods at night and when he sent another serial killer after me when I was seventeen and thought he was safely locked up." Sighing he looked into Gus' eye, "for me, this is reality. In the past six years I've been with Major Crimes, I've seen what men, women and children are capable of doing to one another. I've seen witnesses thrown out of cars, innocent children suffocated in trunk of a car my their mother's cousin. A son murder his father, a mother kill her daughter. Friends turn against one another in greed. There is little I haven't seen."

"Oh, I didn't think of it like that," Gus muttered.

"Now would you stop pacing," Rusty muttered.

"Sorry," Gus said, habitually sat down...next to Rusty. "What are you working on?" He asked leaning in to see.

"I'm Emailing Joe."

"Joe?" A spark of jealousy coated the name. Not liking that Rusty might have moved on from him.

"Yeah, you know Dr. Joe."

Quickly, he recovered, "What does he say about what's going on with Stroh."

"He says nothing, but you have an appointment with him tomorrow at eight."

"huh?" he turned only realizing how close to Rusty, he was, he babbled, "I'm not crazy."

"Neither am I, but you're going." He said with a note of finality and closed his laptop with a snap, getting up. "Or we'll both be before this is over!"

"I'm not going!" he called after Rusty's retreating form.

"Yes, you are and so am I!" Rusty called back over his shoulder.

"I'll go if I get to sleep in your bed." He tried, as Rusty shut his bedroom door, he heard a muffled laugh.

Then he called, "Not a chance and you're still going! Night!"

"Good night, Rusty." He spoke so softly he knew Rusty wouldn't hear him. Before he let exhaustion take him under.

The next morning, he found himself sitting in Dr. Joe's office with Rusty.

"Hello,Gus, how are you feeling today?"

"Umm not crazy?" He replied, catching Rusty rolling his eyes.

"hahaha, never suspected you were." Dr Joe chuckled, then why am I here, Gus thought, "Rusty thought you might want to vent about the predicament you have found yourself in, from my years of working with law enforcement. I trust that Rusty is in fact right. Its not good to keep emotions bottled up. The stress will get to you, eventually and inevitably."

"I'm not stressed."

"Aren't you? I mean your life has gone through some very drastic changes in the last month. Losing the job you love, the ending of a long term relationship, the death of a friend and now a serial killer has you in his sights? And you claim, not to be effected by it."

Gus' eyes shot to Rusty, who was busy studying his nails as if they were a fascinating new discovery, "You told him!"

"Doc, I'm gonna step out. That way this conversation won't effect your HIPPA oath." Rusty said getting up, to Gus, he said, "I'll be outside with our detail." With that he left the office.

"What has he told you!" Gus demanded as the door shut behind Rusty.

"HIPPA prevents me from disclosing anything that Rusty has discussed in our sessions. But this isn't about Rusty it's about you."

"Yeahhh, whatever..." He stared daggers at the door his ex had just fled through.

"How do feel, Gus?"

"About what?"

"Anything? You choose."

"Angry

"At?"

"Stroh?"

"Are you asking or telling?"

"I am angry at Stroh... but I'm also grateful," his eyes dared back to the still closed door, "I wouldn't be able have this time with Rusty. Okay!" He snapped.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why wouldn't you have time with Rusty?"

"You know we broke up." He said as if that answered everything.

"Yes, but how does that effect the two of you spending time together?"

"Well, you also know Rusty."

"Yes?"

"He's always super determined whether its a case he's working on or school assignments or working with Andrea." He rubbed his hands over his face, "Even when we were together but he would make conscience effort put everything aside and just be with me. But now its reversed he won't look at me. Barely speaks to me! I know I messed, I royally messed up! But he won't give me a chance."

"Chance to what explain? or make excuses?"

"neither I want him to hear that I'm sorry I messed up! That 'I' messed up not him. My sleeping with Adrian wasn't anything to do with him. I know Rusty loved me and that he still does. But me messing up like that had nothing to do with him being any form of inedquency."

"Then why the affair, Gus?"

"I was scared! I know it sounds like a lark but thats how I felt." He cried out, "I was fine the first few days but after awhile I got scared. Rusty wasn't around to give me a pep talk, yeah we talked on the phone and Skyped but it wasn't enough. When Adrian started his campaign. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want Rusty to think I might cheat on him but I also didn't have anyone to talk to about it. I was alone in a city I just moved to, I barely knew the names of my coworkers. When I first moved to L.A., I had a support system already in place. And it was a hell of a support team. I had a whole police department looking out for me. Even the D.A.'s office. But the person I leaned on the most was Rusty. He had no problem, coming to pick me up at midnight when I closed. So, he knew I was home safely. Or dropping me off in the morning when I had to do prep work do. I missed him. Original I thought maybe Adrian could fill his shoes but I didn't see he had an alternative agenda til it was too late."

"That doesn't sound like an excuse?"

"No its how I felt and after the first time I felt soo sick I vomited. I couldn't answer Rusty's calls or text because I knew I let him down and it would be in my voice that something had happened. And I couldn't ask for help. I messed and I had to fix it myself."

"And did you?"

"Yes and no. I knew I had to come clean to Rusty but first I had to make things stop with Adrian but I needed know how! After the second time, I spent two hours in the shower trying to scrub myself clean but it felt like I never would. That morning I went into work and was cutting up vegetables when Adrian came up behind at work and started touching me. I jerked away and told him to stop. I that I was done! That I wouldn't sleep with him again! That I had a boyfriend. He laughed in my face, saying I didn't have a boyfriend after the first time and that Rusty wouldn't want me anymore! That he would know what happened even if I never told him. He tried to touch me again and I held my ground. When I rebuffed his efforts again he got pissed and told me I was fired."

"What did you do?"

"I went home packed my apartment up and came back to L.A.. I was already in town a few weeks before Andy and Sharon's wedding. I had to find a new job and start all over again. But this time I didn't have Rusty to back me up."

"Why come back to L.A.?"

"I guess, because it was the first place since my dad died that I felt safe. The Army was me risking my life everyday not knowing if I would make it to the end of the week." He ran his hands over his face, "But here in L.A. I'm not on the frontlines but behind them."


	6. Finial Move!

**Final Move**

 _My spin on the last episode!_

 **Griffith Park**

All he could see when he opened his eyes were flashing blue and red lights. He felt when Stroh stabbed him. Felt the pain, but then he felt the kick. He never practiced shooting with one hand. But knew he was close enough he couldn't miss. He remembered the look of utter shock on Shroh's face, as his bullet struck true.

He had already dialed Tao number when the assult happened. Knew the exact moment when Stroh took the bait. Smiling as he looked at the bacelet he wore for luck tonight.

HOME, it read. He remembered the day Kris had given it to him.

"to remember what you're fighting for," she had said.

Home, wasn't with Sharon in Heaven but there in L.A. with Major Crimes and the D.A. Was where he knew he could make a difference. Where he was different, his home had sleek black hair and infectionous laugh. Home was able to cook amazing food and be able to pull him out of his head and back into reality. His home was with Gus. Now with Stroh out of the way, all he had to do was hold on.

Smiling for what seemed like the first time in six years, he closed his eyes at the view of the starry night sky. Thinking, it must be beautiful up there, Sharon but I'm not ready to see it with you.

He heard and felt the running footsteps approaching, "You hang in there, Rusty!" Lieutenant? He must have ran if he was there first.

Opening his eyes once more to look at the old detective, that had long ago became his friend, "You ran, Lieutenant!" He spoke in soft admiration, "You don't run, Lieutenant!"

"He ran for you, Kid," Andy said kneeling beside Rusty's other side, "We all did."

The former Hustler/Witness/foster kid/Journalist laughed, Griffith Park had been the start of everything and now it had closed a long overdue chapter of his life. "What's next?" He asked, not the least worried about his injury. This caused collective laughter around the clearing.

"Your going to the hospital," Julio said, "And then we'll have Patrol collect Gus."

"I suggest you milk it for everything it's worth." Amy said kneeling beside him, "He's gonna be furious."

"Oh, please, Sykes, I've had worse and my ex-wives ripped into me no matter how bad it was, " The Lieutenant stated, "But she's right Gus is gonna want to take a hunk out of your hid for this, Rusty."

 **Condo**

 ** _Ring Ring Ring_**

Gus had been trying to ignore his phone for the last ten minutes, having had just be been ripped from a good dream, where he and Rusty were snuggled together on the couch. Man, he was a mess. He needed to sit down with Rusty and talk about 'them' if there was a 'them' or an 'Us' anymore. Running a hand over his face, he saw that the caller was Lieutenant Tao. He tapped the screen briefly wondering why he wasn't calling Rusty, "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Thank God, you finially answered!"

The urgency in his voice caused Gus to shoot up in Rusty's bed. Rusty had given his bed to him the first night. Stating he would be working long hours and didn't want to disturb Gus while he was sleeping. Gus gave a token of an agruement, before relenting. Not wanting to drive them even further apart but also coming to realize that when Rusty said long hours it was usually way past three in the morning when he crashed. "What's wrong?" Concern evident in his voice.

"I don't have time to explain, Patrol will be there in ten to pick you up-

"I'll wake Rusty!" Gus climbed out of bed, "We'll be ready when they get here!"

"Gus, Rusty isn't there..."

"Of course he is, Andy gave us orders not to split up." He hurried down the hall to the living room, absently aware of the silence and the pitch darkness of the Condo. Rusty never went to bed early and midnight was by Rusty standards very early. He had asked him why, the third night he stayed at the condo.

"I guess its from the six years, I spent waiting for Sharon and then Andy to get home. I never went to bed until I heard them come in." it had been another kick. He hadn't known Rusty waited up for Sharon and Andy.

When he flipped on the light to the living room his heart was already in his throat. Terrified by what he may find. As light filled the room, all he saw was an empty couch. He was comforted by this but also rifled with fear, placing the phone to his ear he asked in a choked voice, " Where is he?"

"On his way the hospital, right now." Gus felt his knees give, as he fell to the floor. Tears falling from his eyes. Not his Rusty! First Marianna, then Sharon and now Rusty!

"How... Is he..."

"He's gonna make it, was coehrent as all get out when we got to them. Stroh wasn't so lucky... its over, Gus. He died from a bullet to the heart close range. The kid wasn't taking any chances."

"And Rusty?"

"Stabbed once in the abdomen but is doing okay, he wanted you to be brought the hospital."

"I'll be there,"

"Great, don't worry about him. He'll be fine."

"Okay," He snapped, anger flooding him. Rusty better be alright when he got there or else. Someone was in trouble, he hurriedly throw on some clothes not caring how he looked. He waited by the door for Patrol, he was anxious to see that Rusty was alright for him self.

 ** _Hospital_**

"You know the minute Gus gets here, it's going to be world war III, _right?"_ Andy inquired as the unit stood the ER waiting room. Waiting once more for word on one of their own.

"I say more power to him." Julio piped up, "Rusty broke protocol and went after Stroh in the process by himself without backup."

"The stastics do say that someone with a background like Rusty is more prone to suicidal behavior after a trumatic event in their life."

"I don't care what stastics say, he wasn't on a suicide pergade. He had a reason to be out there. And of Griffith Park of all places. Suicide wasn't an option." Provenza stated.

"What's so special about Griffith Park?" Amy asked.

"Its where their paths first crossed." Andy answered, "Guess the kid thought, the best place to end this game was where it all started for them."

"So, in the words of our illustrious Rusty, **_Checkmate_**!" Buzz said, laughter eurpted from the unit. All of whom had been a witness to Rusty's passionate love for the game, one time or another.

"He would see it that way," Andrea commented as she joined the group.

"And how does the DA see it?" Julio asked concern evident in his voice for the young man's future.

"Its been ruled... self defense." She announced, "Rusty may have led Stroh out there but his didn't knowingly go out of his way to find Stroh. The fact that Stroh had already been following the kid. And in fact stabbed him before he was shot gives prudence to the self defense. To the point where excessive force was indeed nessasary."

"He's gonna make a great lawyer," Provenza commented, knowing that the kid had crossed all his T's and dotted his I's before taking any action against Stroh. "He takes after the Commander." Another chorus of laughter followed the statement.

When the doors to ER enterence opened to a haried Gus, the room went quiet. As he a approached the unit.

"How is he?" Gus panted as Uniform officers appeared right on his heels.

The lieutenant stood, waving the them off and walked up to Gus. Gripping the younger mans biceps, he answered, "He's in surgery, right now they're repairing the damage the knife did. So, calm down he was awake and coherent at the scene and on the way here. Relax, Gus, he'll be fine."

"But I'm afraid you won't be able to see him right away,"Chief Mason stated from where he sat just outside the circle of friends. "He will have to be debriefed before any of you are allowed to see him." A wave of raucous rebuffs came over him. He had been friends with Sharon before she took over Major Crimes and was still learning the extent of her relationship with not only the unit she commanded but the boy she raised.

"That's enough!" Lieutenant Provenza shouted over everyone's rebuffs. The room quieted, turning to thier Chief he said with deadly seriousness, "We aren't here as Police Officers, Chief. But as the boy's family. To which supersedes any and all orders pertaining to Russell Thomas Beck, Sir." The lieutenant stated standing at his full height. Applause broke out among the detectives.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the next of Kin for a Russell Beck?" Came a soft firm voice near the door way.

The room full of people corrected, "Rusty Beck!" as they all stood at attention.

The surgeon's eyes bugged out at the sight of all the different people in the waiting room. Clearing his throut as well his thoughts as he found himself encircled by police, "Mr. Beck is going to be just fine. His injuries were minor. Though, he won't be able to engage in anything more physical then walking or holding a pen."

"He means anything that would put a strain on his heartrate." Patrice clarified.

"Like lifting or running?" Andy asked knowing there to be a number of restrictions from his own surgery.

"Yes, as well as any sexual intercourse." At that everyone turned to Gus, who turned scarlet.

"We're NOT DATING!" He choked out in a squeak.

"Sure," they chorus before Provenza asked, "Can we see him now?"

"Sure," they followed the surgeon down a painfully white hallway. To what they knew to be the post- surgery suit. "He won't wake till. If you would all like to come back when he's coherent?" They watched the rise and fall of his chest.

Before nodding, Andy spoke up, Me and Gus will keep an eye on his overnight."

"Alright, then Amy and i will take the morning shift," Chuck volenteered.

"Julio Mark and I will take the afternoon shift," Mike suggested.

"Cami and I can handle tomorrow night's shift." Nolan piped in.

"What about you, Lieutenant?"

"I'll handle the paperwork and bring necessities." with that the family dispersed.


	7. Rage!

Just when things were change for the better. The world just wanted to kick him down just one more time. Rusty let his rage fill him. As he repeatedly struck the punching bag. He had delt with a lot in the last six years. But he never saw this coming.

"Kid, you hit that bag any harder. You'll send it into the ocean." Called a voice from the door way.

"Lieutenant, do you need something?" Rusty called over his shoulder.

"No, but the Commander wanted me to keep an eye on you while she's on her honeymoon." Provenza replied as he studied him. "I'm not one to give life altering advice, Rusty. But I can give it a shot if you really need some."

"Ha ha ha, you give some pretty damn good advice, Lieutenant. But I don't think you can help with this one, Sir." Rusty gave a half hearted laugh as he returned to his assault on the punching bag.

"You never know til you ask." He shot back.

Sighing Rusty lowered his arms, "Fine, I just...I found...hmm, Gus cheated on me..." With that Rusty spun on his heel and shot one more at the punching bag.

"Alright, I say you have more then your fair share of anger. And it's better for your self control to take that anger out here. Then blowing it into his face." Provenza agreed sagely.

"I get that, but it's infuriating. Every time he tries to calling or texting my phone. I want to shove it down his thoat." Rusty punctuated each word with a vicious thrust of his fist.

Provenza winced at the anger that was seeping through him, "you're allowed to be pissed at him. You put yourself out there and you got burned. You're allowed your feelings. Hell, I'd help you hide the body if knew that would make you feel better."

Rusty ceased his attacks on the "But we both know that murder is never the answer..."

"Now, you're getting it, son" Mike said as he walked into the gym. With Julio and Amy in tow. "Now, how about we all go and get something to eat."

"Burgers sound pretty good." Amy added, "Not the cure for a broken heart but it's a step in the right direction."

"And a less life sentence." Julio quipped, "Now, I'm starving so can we get a move on I'm picking up Mark on the way." Laughing everyone filed out leaving mike and the lieutenant behind. As Rusty stripped off his gloves

"Any final words before we put this relationship behind us." Mike asked.

"I thought he loved me." Rusty raged throwing his gloves against the far wall. "What made me not good enough for him?" He felt his eyes start to burn in away that he hadn't felt since his mother admitted to know he was gay and letting her boyfriend try to beat it out of him.

The rage turned to pain as his vision began to blur. As tears welled, he felt the agony of being abandoned once more. And wasn't ready to relive the experience.

"NOW, you look here this is his decision, Rusty. It had absolutely nothing to do with you." Provenza snapped. "Never let someone anyone tell what your worth is!" He jabbed his pointer finger into his chest. "You are worth more than anything I have ever see in my long life. You are Rusty Beck. You have done so much in your young life that people your age could never conceive."

"Thanks, Lieutenant," He sniffled wiping tears from his eyes.

"Now, we should go before Mark starts gnawing on the interrogation room table." Mike joked as waited by the door.

Rusty broke out in laughter, swiping tears away,"Right! Let's go." He snagged his bag from the floor behind the bench. He felt the pain slide away like dirt in the shower. He felt cleansed for the first time since the wedding. Since his world once again began to tailspin.

He was home after all.


End file.
